ONCE UPON A TIME MY SEASON ONE REWRITE
by shadowslayer23
Summary: My version of Once Upon a time season one
1. Chapter 1

MY CHARACTER PROFILE

Name: Rose Red/Lydia

Age?

Played by Sophia Bush

Family: Eva and Leopold(parents deceased) Snow White(younger twin sister)Prince Charming(David Husband) Emma Swan(daughter 26 years old)Kara Mills(Granddaughter) and

Regina Mills(Step-mother)

Information: Rose is the older twin sister of Snow White. Throughout her entire childhood she was always told by her parents to protect and watch over Snow, which she did but it was made very difficult when their mother died because it was then Rose was forced to grow up even more before she was ready, their father started treating Rose as an adult she could no longer have her magical lessons with the Blue Fairy because unlike her sister Rose had the gift of Telekinesis and Temporal Stasis nor could she take her archery lessons instead she had to have Princess lessons. Just two years after the death of his wife the King met and became engaged to a young women named Regina but Regina's heart belonged to another a young man named Daniel who was a stable hand and they had plans to run away together but Snow found them together but Regina asked Snow not to say anything to keep what she saw a secret but she didn't she told Cora who then ripped out

And crushed Daniel's heart which left Regina devastated but Regina believed that it was Rose who told Cora about Daniel after Snow told her the secret. Soon after Regina married the king A few years later and Rose and Snow were growing into beautiful young women all the while Regina still wanted revenge against Rose. After the sudden death of their Father, Regina's true intentions were revealed, so Rose and Snow both run away into the woods along their journey they picked up many skills as well as many loyal friends but it was when Rose stole from a royal carriage which contained Prince James and his Fiancée in it, which caused him to track her down and capture in a net, which then leads to a fight with trolls on the troll bridge it was then when Charming risked his life to save her that Rose realised that she had fallen in love with him but it was when Rose tried on the ring that was meant for Charming fiancée that Charming also realised that too was in love with Rose they went their separate ways. After a long rocky road and battle they were finally reunited it was when Rose gave herself over to the Evil Queen in order to save her sister and their friends she was put under a sleeping curse it was then when Charming finally found her again and he woke her with True's love kiss he then asked her to Marry him which she of course said yes to. After a long battle they took back the kingdom and it was on their wedding day that Regina showed up and told everyone of her plans to destroy Rose's happiness. A few weeks after the wedding Rose discovered that she was pregnant with her and Charming, s first child but their joy was clouded by Regina,s threat, so they went to Rumple for help and he told them that Regina planned to cast a curse that would send everyone to a different land one without magic and once they were there that would have no memories of who they truly were, he also told them the only person who could break the curse was their unborn baby he told them that they had to get their child to safety and on its 26th birthday the child would return and the final battle would begin but what he told them came with a price he wanted to know the name of their unborn child Rose told him that the Baby's name was Emma. The plan was set the blue fairy and Gueppetto would make a wordrobe from an enchanted tree so that Rose could go through before the baby was born because the wardrobe would only take one but Rose went into labour early Emma was such a beautiful baby but Rose knew that they had to give Emma her best chance so she told Charming to take Baby Emma to the wardrobe so she could escape the curse which he did but after placing Emma into the wardrobe he was stabbed Rose found him laying on the floor of what should have been Emma's nursery, she was holding him when the curse hit. Now Rose believes that her name is Lydia Blanchard a school teacher along with her sister who she believes that her name is Mary Margaret, Charming is in a coma and Regina is Mayor of the town but it is when Regina's adopted daughter Kara goes searching for her birth mother and brings her back to Storybrooke do things start to change. AN. Kara's father is Graham who Regina allowed to leave town to-do a job for her during that time he meets a young Emma they fell for each other but Graham had to leave but because Emma was not a part of the curse and Graham was she doesn't really remember him but a few weeks later Emma discovered that she was pregnant she wanted to keep the baby but she knew that she could not as she was still in the foster system so she asked for an open adoption which was agreed to and when the baby was born it was a beautiful baby girl before she was taken for adoption Emma named her Kara.

Other Skills: Skilled Archer Rose can communicate with animals and she has the power of Telekinesis and Temporal Stasis


	2. Chapter 2

AN

I know longer post my stories on fanfiction so check out my wattpad page if you want to read more of my stories


End file.
